A fleur de peau
by SXDCFVGBHJKL
Summary: Santana absorbée par ses démons, Brittany dévastée. Leurs retrouvailles un soir d'été. Touche moi et n'embrasse plus notre absence. Explose encore une fois.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes, tous !**

J'ai écrit cet OS il y a trois ans, je n'avais que quinze ans alors s'il vous plait soyez tolérants avec les maladresses...  
A la base les personnages étaient fictifs : Envy une fille bien paumée et Akira une jeune reine plutôt désabusée.  
Ce soir j'ai repensé à cette histoire et je me suis dit qu'elle était faite pour Santana et Brittany (qui du coup est plutôt sérieuse).

Dans un résumé j'avais cité la magnifique Alejandra Pizarnik : _« __L'absence, le manque d'amour, la certitude - sa découverte - que sans amour je me noie et que je me suis toujours noyée. Mais l'absence vive, le corps de l'absence, la toucher à présent, la respirer. Effort inédit que cette attente à laquelle je me livre, conçue par ma main, mon âme. »._

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Disclaimer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas, alors les personnages encore moins (ce qui est dommage vu l'incroyable potentiel lesbien qu'il y a dedans...xD )

* * *

Santana dépérissait, une seconde fois. Elle errait seule en cette nuit d'été, ne sentant plus l'herbe fraiche sous ses pieds, ne sentant plus ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chaire, ne sentant plus les larmes perler sur ses joues. Elle sentait juste cette lourdeur estivale omniprésente qui l'enfonçait. Elle voulait partir, mais la " vie " en avait décidé autrement. Elle continuait donc de marcher prostrée, la tête vide, le corps vide se laissant emportée. Santana détruisait les gens. Malgré elle, son mal trop dévastateur pour être contenu en une unique personne s'accaparait des autres. Elle abritait un monstre, et en était certainement un.

L'espace d'un instant son cerveau recommença à fonctionner, ses pensées allèrent directement à Elle, Elle qu'elle avait démolie. Un éclair la transperça de tout son long en déchirant son cœur et chaque infime partie de son être. Elle s'affaissa. Elle l'aimait, la tuait. Santana avait essayé de la repousser, elle avait essayé de ne pas l'aimer, mais en dépit de toutes ses paroles elle avait besoin des autres. Elle avait besoin d'Elle qui était apparue un jour qui lui avait fait violence sans jamais renoncer et qui l'avait extirpée des ténèbres pour les enfermer dans son propre corps de jeune danseuse. Oh oui elle percerait dans ce domaine, du moins si elle survivait...

Que cela s'arrête... Un mal forcené la parcourait, elle voulait retrouver cet engourdissement de l'esprit qui assurait sa survie. Elle n'aimait pas vivre mais mourir impliquait d'affronter cette affliction surhumaine. Et elle ne voulait pas. Ses sentiments étaient démentiels. Détruire en aimant mais vivre pour aimer... Le paradoxe de son âme et des démons qu'elle recelait.

Durant cette brève phase de lucidité, Santana entraperçut une lumière non loin d'elle. Péniblement la jeune fille s'évertua à se relever, s'agrippant aux souples graminées, les arrachant. Passés d'aigres efforts elle parvint enfin à se tenir debout. Chancelante. La lumière l'attirait, comme un papillon cherchant à se brûler. Mal assurément elle se dirigea vers son nouveau but, aussi insignifiant qu'il soit elle en était fanatique. L'obsession du désespoir. En se rapprochant elle se rendit compte que la lumière émanait de la douche d'extérieur, d'autant plus intriguée elle pressa le pas. Du moins, autant qu'il en était possible en titubant gauchement sur ce vaste tapis vert humide et accidenté.

Elle y était. Encore quelque pas et son engouement et sa curiosité disparaitraient aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus emportant cruellement avec eux l'infime soulagement qu'ils lui avaient octroyé.

5 pas, 4 pas, 3 pas... Santana se figea, un rictus torturé se saisit de son délicat visage pour ne plus s'en défaire. Ô malheur, Ô destin ingrat ! Un son était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme, un son qui était sa géhenne personnelle. Des sanglots. C'était un crime de laisser s'échapper le liquide si précieux de Ses yeux. C'était un crime de La faire souffrir. C'était un crime de L'aimer. Son ange déchu, les ailes lourdes d'eau et de ressentis.

Cataclysme.

Santana écartelée se rua sur son amour mais se stoppa net, à quelques centimètres d'Elle. L'eau ne coulait pas. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, sa fine robe d'été était trempée à l'instar de ses longs cheveux blond qui collaient à sa peau dont la pureté ne s'était aucunement altérée malgré ses larmes cristallines. Santana était dévastée par la souffrance qui se peignait sur ce visage. Elle en était la cause ! Comment quelqu'un pouvait infliger autant de désolation sans en mourir instantanément ?! Elle avait peur de la toucher, peur qu'à son simple contact impur Brittany s'écroulât inerte. Elle était coincée et restait là, tétanisée, l'échine courbée par tant de fatalité sans pouvoir se résoudre à faire quoi que ce soit. Après de longues minutes à partager leur douleur commune Santana sortit de sa torpeur incapable de voir une goutte de plus être abandonnée au sol. Elle se rapprocha de Brittany et s'accroupit face à celle-ci. Elle toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et rendre cette dernière plus douce puis s'essaya à la parole. Ses mots se voulaient murmures et caresses :

- _Ma ché..._

Brittany releva vivement la tête, scrutant la brune d'un regard vide.  
Santana se ravisa. Faux départ. De quel droit pouvait elle encore la surnommée ainsi ? A croire qu'elle était totalement inconsciente ! Se maudissant elle reprit :

- _Brittany__.. Que fais-tu là ?_

Une larme perla puis une voix étouffée et inégale se fit entendre.

- _Je prends une douche..._

Mon Dieu que cette voix lui avait manqué, certes elle la fit frissonner de détresse tant elle était anémique mais elle s'enivrait de chacune de ses tonalités.

- _Un nouveau concept ?_ Plaisanta t-elle en esquissant un sourire contrit. _Activité nocturne, lave les vêtements en même temps que la personne et n'utilise pratiquement pas d'eau ! Très économique..._

La jeune danseuse lui lança un regard suppliant.

- _Je te prie de m'excuser... C'était déplacé et totalement inutile. Mais par pitié ne reste pas là, tu vas tomber malade..._

Brittany garda la tête baissée.

- _Et alors ?_  
-_ Et alors ?! _S'exclama la brune désemparée. _Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal !_  
- _Et alors ?_

Santana soupira, elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle méritait... A sa grande surprise son interlocutrice reprit la parole :

- _TU me fais du mal._

C'était fait, la coupable venait d'être identifiée par la victime. Elle retint ses larmes et commença à se lever :

- _Je sais... _Souffla t-elle

Elle était maintenant debout, prête à partir lorsque la cadette se prononça.

- _Tu sais, je comptais vraiment prendre ma douche... Mes cheveux sont enduits de sel grâce aux petites qui ont voulu me noyer dans la mer._

Étonnée Santana se retourna vivement et put apercevoir le spectre d'un sourire fuyant.

-_ Elles payeront pour cet affront ! _S'offusqua t-elle. _Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu en fais de trop avec ces petits monstres..._ Ajouta t-elle d'un air plus sérieux.  
- _Rabat joie ! A Lima on ne les verra plus et puis je crois que Violette m'a adoptée... Je lui raconte la vie des licornes._  
- _Ah ! Bah si c'est Violette alors... Je ne puis me prononcer face à ses cinq petites années_. Dit la latina gentiment.

Cette situation était étrange comme si les maux avaient été estompés l'espace d'une discussion. L'une comme l'autre ne s'en plaignait pas.

- _Bon, n'empêche que du haut de ses cinq ans elle m'a tuée ! Je n'arrive plus à me lever..._ Brittany regarda Santana dubitative, _Tu m'aides ?_Dit-elle en tendant les mains.

La jeune fille déjà debout perdit toutes expressions.

- _Britt__... Écoute..._  
- _Hey ! Ce ne sont pas tes mains qui vont m'ôter la vie... Si ?_ La coupa sèchement la blonde.  
- _Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te toucher..._  
- _Bah pourquoi ?_

Santana comprima les poings, elle l'aimait tellement.

- _Parce que_. Dit-elle les dents serrées._ Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes..._

La danseuse se renferma, son visage devint impassible. Elle, qui d'habitude était si joviale et expressive, était devenu un mur, une enveloppe vide.

- _Pardonner... Je n'attends même plus tes excuses. J'ai été idiote voilà tout, je savais à quoi m'attendre en m'investissant avec une personne comme Toi._

Ces derniers mots avaient été lancés avec un mépris que Santana ne lui connaissait pas.

- _Je n'ai plus qu'à assumer, _ajouta la cadette en se relevant péniblement.

Elle tangua, peinant à se maintenir debout.

- _Tu vois je ne suis pas si fai..._

Elle s'écroula durement au sol. Santana se jeta sur elle paniquée puis l'entoura de ses bras pour la remettre sur pied. Elles étaient proches, trop proches. La brune chercha le regard de Brittany mais se heurta à des paupières vigoureusement fermées d'où perlaient quelques larmes.

- Brittany_ ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Mais parle à la fin !_  
-_ Rien_, répondit elle froidement  
- _Je sais qu'on a toujours été très fortes dans l'emploi des antiphrases mais là ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien. S'il te plaît..._

La blonde irritée haussa la voix.

- _Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas rien ! Qui mieux que toi peut le savoir ?! Mais t'es tu demandée pourquoi je ne voulais pas parler ? Avant de penser à ton esprit tortueux qui n'aspire qu'à me tirer les vers du nez pour satisfaire ses questions ? T'es tu vraiment interrogée sur le pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Avec toi les gens sont écrasés, tu es égoïste à un tel point... Tu n'es pas capable de faire la moindre des concessions et tu ne l'assumes que faussement pour conserver cette coquille qui t'entoure continuellement. Dès que quelqu'un t'approche tu joues les misanthropes. Mais regarde toi Santana, tu n'es rien, rien de plus que tous ceux que tu dénigres._

Elle s'interrompit. Son expression changea, ses yeux incandescents perdirent de leur éclat, pour devenir ternes, vulnérables. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle baissa la tête comme si une force implacable la rongeait de l'intérieur. La désillusion. Dans un murmure elle continua :

- _Et je suis tombée amoureuse de ça... De la femme à ne pas aimer. De celle qui se fiche des sentiments humains car elle s'en est lassée. Elle les a bannis. Celle qui ne vit que pour mourir, à la recherche de la facilité. J'ai cru voir autre chose en toi, mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée..._

Les mots se bousculaient, s'entrechoquaient, ils se battaient corps et âme avec cette douleur malsaine pour finalement abdiquer face aux origines du mal, ses sentiments. A ce jeu là, la raison ne l'emporte jamais. Sa prestance lui faisait faux bond, à force de se blesser pour absorber l'affliction d'autrui elle finissait désarmée dans les bras de sa pire faiblesse. Les larmes découlaient de ses yeux sans retenue, elle payerait pour ce moment d'abandon. En tant que future Reine elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher, pas le droit de vivre.

Désemparée Santana se resserra contre ce corps si fort et sensible. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les paradoxes. Son cœur s'emballait : trop de proximité tue ! Elle caressait les cheveux de Brittany, tâchant de la calmer, et d'apaiser son propre cœur si misérable par la même occasion.

- _Chuut, je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître ton mal être mais je peux t'affirmer que sans toi je m'étiole à la vitesse d'une fleur qui se fane... J'ai besoin de toi, mais je préfère mourir que te tuer_... Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux doré et fit mine de réfléchir.

-_ Hum, il est vrai que la mer ne t'a pas ratée, il y a plus de sel que de cheveux sur ce crâne ! Allez, sous la douche !_

Elle se détacha doucement de Brittany et l'entraina délicatement sous la douche de peur de la brusquer.

Elles étaient ailleurs. L'eau chaude s'abattait agréablement sur leurs jeunes visages pour continuer de s'écouler jusqu'à leurs pieds. Brittany toute habillée se laissait aller sous ce fluide cristallin et salvateur, tanguant dangereusement. Son ainée lui tenait les mains et veillait à ce qu'elle ne s'écroule pas tout en essayant d'éviter l'eau... Malgré tous ses efforts pour se tenir à l'écart ce fut un échec : Santana était trempée. Cette dernière qui n'avait à présent plus rien à craindre de l'eau étant donné que celle-ci figurait sur chaque parcelles de son corps se rapprocha inconsciemment de sa dose d'adrénaline. Quitte à mourir pour elle autant que ça soit plaisant ! Son cœur se mit à palpiter violemment, menaçant de lui faire exploser la poitrine. Délectable souffrance. Elle fixait l'objet de sa torture : ses traits étaient moins crispés que quelques instants auparavant. Elle était magnifique. Entourée de ce halo aqueux elle levait la tête en direction des cieux, les yeux clos et sa bouche si délicate entrouverte. Santana l'admirait, elle n'osait plus bouger, hypnotisée.

Soudain Brittany sursauta, en sentant les mains de son amie se desserrer autour des siennes elle était sortie de sa transe et avait été surprise de trouver Santana totalement paralysée si proche d'elle. Elle essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance et se fit violence pour avoir un air détaché :

- _Euh, Santana ?_  
- _Hein ?_

La brune était perdue, désorientée elle regardait innocemment autour d'elle en agitant la tête de tous les côtés. Brittany se mordit la lèvre inférieure " Que les Dieux me foudroient de suite ou bien ce sera ma folie qui mènera à ma perte ! Comment diable voulez-vous que je lui demande de prendre ses distances alors que tout mon corps en furie la réclame ?! Je vais souffrir, mais ne suis-je pas assez immunisée pour courir le risque de m'abandonner à la volupté ? "

- _Je euh_... tenta Brittany totalement déboussolée.

Elle croisa le regard de son ainée. En une fraction de seconde les yeux de celle-ci, embués de candeur, changèrent du tout au tout pour laisser transparaitre une déchirure sans nom.

- _Désolée_, s'excusa Santana abattue, _je, je ne voulais pas..._

Que dire, que faire lorsque la personne qui fait battre votre cœur, le fait mourir en même temps ? Lorsque cette personne si impassible se montre si vulnérable ? Eh bien dans ce cas là vous sortez la première connerie qui vous passe par la tête...

- _Hum tu m'aides à me déshabiller ? Je suis vraiment lessivée..._  
- _Hein ?_

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent le temps que Santana comprennent ce qui lui était demandé.

- _Euh... Oui._

Tel un automate elle passa derrière Brittany et descendit la fermeture de la robe jusqu'au creux de ses reins. La cadette frissonna.  
Les mains tremblantes, la brune continua. Elle fit glisser les bretelles le long de ces fins bras de marbre. La robe tomba au sol suivie de près par les sous-vêtements.

C'était son heure. L'ange auquel elle avait arraché les ailes apparaissait nu devant elle. Ultime châtiment et son cœur l'abandonnerait. Elle entoura la danseuse de ses bras et l'attira amoureusement contre elle. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi tremblantes comme si le temps s'était arrêté sous l'eau qui ne cessait de couler. Santana posa sa tête au creux du cou de l'être tant désiré et fit doucement glisser ses mains jusqu'aux seins galbés de son amante. Elle les caressait lentement, s'imprégnant de chacune des dernières sensations.

- _Excuse-moi... Dis-moi de partir, sinon je n'y parviendrai pas_... La supplia t-elle amèrement.

Brittany posa délicatement ses mains sur celles l'enserrant. Un murmure suivi d'une larme perdue dans le flot constant du jet d'eau se fit entendre. " Reste ".

- _Je t'ai survécu, c'est la rupture qui me tue_, poursuivit Brittany.  
- _Non, tu finiras détruite. Personne ne me survit... _  
- _Arrête un peu de te croire au dessus de tous ! Je sais où sont mes limites._  
- _Ah oui ?! Quelles sont-elles ? La mort peut être ?!_  
- _Arrête tes conneries, indubitablement tu me feras toujours mal à cause des sentiments que j'ai à ton égard._  
- _Tsss, et quels sentiments ! Tu crois ressentir quelque chose car je suis différente de toutes ces personnes qui t'ont déçue. Et encore ! Tout à l'heure tu disais que j'étais similaire à eux... Je peux te dire une chose : je ne suis pas mieux, je ne suis pas similaire, je suis pire !_  
- _Et je t'aime. _

Ces mots secs, d'habitude si tendres venaient de clore la discussion. Santana lâcha Brittany et celle-ci s'effondra se tapant durement la tête contre le sol. Elle ne se releva pas.

L'ainée resta debout, le regard dans le vague, ses pensées luttant contre la folie. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur le corps nu qui gisait à ses pieds. Elle la secoua. Pas de réponse. Inquiète elle la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde. Santana se dépêchait la serrant fort contre elle : elles avaient beau être en été, il n'en faisait pas moins nuit et Brittanyétait trempée.

Par chance la porte n'était pas verrouillée et la brune l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle déposa la jeune danseuse toujours inconsciente sur le lit et partit chercher des serviettes. Elle en prit une pile puis revint à côté de son amante. Elle en enroula une autour de ses longs cheveux blond, deux autres autour de son corps et la frotta doucement.  
Brittany commençait à recouvrer ses esprits, elle s'agitait légèrement. Santana s'allongea à côté d'elle et lui caressa le front.

- _Chuut, tu es dans ta chambre, tu es tombée dans la douche, tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ?_  
La cadette encore sonnée ne répondit rien et se serra contre l'ainée.

- _Euh... C'est pas que je n'aime pas ton contact hein mais je suis encore trempée Moi !_

Brittany entrouvrit les yeux et parla d'une voix éteinte.

-_ C'est vrai que je te trouvais légèrement humide... Ma tête va bien je suis juste dans les vapes. Et je sais que je suis tombée sous la douche par contre qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je vais bien donc tu peux partir à présent..._  
-_ Je partirai si tu le veux vraiment._

La blonde se redressa sur ses coudes et répondit excédée.

- _Hahaha laisse moi rire ! Tout à l'heure tu me suppliais de t'envoyer chier pour me laisser tomber sans trop culpabiliser et maintenant quand je te dis de partir tu résistes ! Tu veux réellement me déchirer jusqu'à la moelle ?! Tu sais la force qu'il m'a fallu pour te dire ces conneries ?_  
- _Donc tu ne veux pas que je parte._  
- _Si..._  
- _Très bien_, dit elle en se levant.

Brittany cria et se jeta instinctivement sur Santana.  
- _Non..._

Les larmes perlaient une fois de plus sur ses joues pour aller s'écraser sur le visage de Santana.

- _Hey... Je suis pas assez trempée pour toi ?_ Demanda affectueusement la latina en séchant les larmes de la cadette.  
-_ Oh, excuse-moi_, répondit Brittany en se relevant, _va te sécher..._  
-_ Tu n'auras jamais rien à te faire pardonner_, rétorqua l'ainée,_ mais j'avoue que des serviettes chaudes ne seraient pas de refus !_

Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bain, pensive. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi diable persistait-elle ? Personne ne pouvait être aussi égoïste... Elle allait l'entrainer dans sa chute finale. Un trop plein d'énergie, de violence, de haine la submergea. Dans un accès de fureur son poing si gracieux d'ordinaire s'élança d'une force insoupçonnée pour se fracasser contre le miroir. Brisure sanglante, libération divine. La douleur entrainait son animosité dans le liquide vermeil ; elle avait l'impression que celle-ci se défaisait d'elle à l'instar du sang qui découlait de sa main meurtrie. Santana observait sa délivrance sanglante lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Brittany s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, angoissée.

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!_

Fébrile, elle regarda le miroir, le sang, le poing puis attrapa brusquement le visage de Santana entre ses mains la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Brittany parla sévèrement.

-_ Tu vas arrêter ça de suite ! Pourquoi te punis-tu tout le temps ? La douleur pour endiguer la douleur ne sert à rien..._

Santana baissa les yeux.

- _Regarde-moi !_

Brittany la força à relever le menton et plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolat qu'elle aimait tant. Ils étaient souffrants, incertains, sibyllins.

- _Tu arrêtes... _Continua t-elle.

Le regard planté dans celui de la brune, elle guettait l'ombre d'une réaction quand celle-ci, sans crier gare, dans un élan de désespoir, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Brittany fut violente, elle la gifla.

-_ Je ne veux pas de ça ! Pas comme ça... Pas une autre manière de souffrir._

L'ainée poussa un gémissement désespéré empli de doléance et se risqua à une autre marque de violence. Ses lèvres n'étaient que posées sur celles de son amante, tendres elles attendaient, à grande peine, la permission de s'adonner à une danse tant passionnelle que mortelle. Brittany leva la main... Une intense vague de sentiments sur-réels la submergeait avec force, balayant tout sur son passage à l'égal de sa main qui retomba inerte sur son flanc. Son cœur était comprimé, écrabouillé par ce réveil brutal de tant d'émotions. Imbroglio.

Santana perçut ce changement d'attitude. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas perdre pied et devenir totalement indomptable. Elle l'attira contre elle aussi calmement que son corps chauffé à blanc lui permettait. D'un geste saccadé elle passa sa main valide dans le cou de la cadette. Ses lèvres, tremblantes, bougèrent légèrement et du bout de sa langue elle caressa celles de Brittany. Son ambroisie, chaudes, délicates, charnues. Douceur chimérique. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre. Santana n'en pouvait plus, cette fille la rendait folle, elle allait se consumer sur place. Ses sentiments à l'état pur, volcaniques refaisaient surface. Un humain n'était pas à même de résister à tant de forces, elle allait ployer, devenir incontrôlable. Elle se raidit et serra son poing libre.

- _Aïe..._

Elle se décolla, à regret, du visage éthéré de Brittany qui gardait les yeux fermés de peur de voir fuir le rêve. Après une contemplation désireuse de son amante elle jeta un coup d'œil agacé à sa main criblée de bouts de verre qui, paradoxalement, reflétaient joliment la lumière de la pièce. Elle soupira.

Connaissant Santana pour sa torture personnelle de l'esprit et ses changements d'humeurs démesurés, Brittany ouvrit promptement les yeux à l'entente de ce soupir, se préparant à une déception imminente, un âpre retour à la normale. Inquiète elle détailla en quelques secondes tous les traits du visage de son ainée qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

-_ Tu as mal_? Demanda t-elle interloquée.

Santana esquissa un sourire et répondit.

- _Très... La frustration est entrain de m'achever de l'intérieur ! Connerie de main... Excuse une fois de plus mes actes s'il te plait, j'ai détruit ton miroir, et ce moment..._

Une vague de soulagement déferla sur Brittany.

- _C'est vrai que cette glace industrielle et hideuse made in china va terriblement me manquer ! C'est un soir de deuil !_ Plaisanta la jeune danseuse. _Bref, je dois avouer que j'aime te voir culpabiliser de temps à autres, mais s'il te plait, évite de le faire pour ce débris accroché au mur !_ Dit-elle en riant attendrie. Reprenant son sérieux elle fronça les sourcils. _Bon, montre-moi cette main, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? _  
- _A l'infirmerie ?! Tu rigoles j'espère... On va nettoyer ça vite fait et si j'ai la gangrène et bah tant-pis ! Je mourrai de quelque chose !_

Après ces mots les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent intensément, leurs désirs croissants en osmose, elles se ruèrent vers le lavabo. Brittany attrapa de quoi faire un bandage et une pince à épiler tandis que Santana se hâta d'ouvrir l'eau. Sans un mot, fébriles, elles nettoyèrent les plaies laissant le sang se mêler à l'eau créant des nuances rosées sur la céramique. La brune secoua sa main puis la tendit à la cadette pour que celle-ci lui fasse un bandage. Elle lui permit à peine de finir de nouer le pansement qu'elle la colla contre le mur. Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge de Brittany.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Santana intriguée qui commençait à caresser un sein de la blonde par dessus un peignoir (très) inutile selon elle.  
-_ Rien, tu es juste très... entreprenante. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire hein !_ Affirma la jeune danseuse en déposant quelques baisers sur les lèvres de la brune.  
-_ Bah... Va falloir t'habituer ! Vu qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'à toi, tu vas m'avoir 24h/24 dans ton lit ! Nue bien évidemment !_

La blonde se rembrunit.

- _Je ne te demande pas la fidélité_...  
- _Mais moi, je veux te la donner_. Dit Santana en lui caressant la joue.  
-_ Ne promets pas des choses que tu..._

L'ainée la coupa, capturant passionnément ses lèvres. La cadette, après avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait répondit ardemment à ce baiser. Elle ferma les yeux poussant, de temps à autres, quelques soupirs involontaires. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient à la fois douces et chaudes elles se redécouvraient, amoureuses. Aux prises avec une exaltation sans nom, Santana ploya sous le poids insensé de ses désirs passant une main dans l'encolure échancrée du peignoir. Le contact de la peau brulante la fit frémir. Elle aurait voulu abandonner son corps fiévreux aux flammes voluptueuses du plaisir charnel. S'abandonner à elle.

A bout de souffle leurs lèvres se décollèrent, un silence des plus intimes régnait laissant libre cours à leur respiration saccadée. Brittany ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit le large sourire essoufflé de son amante qui ne tarda pas à s'exprimer :

- _Tu disais ?_ Demanda Santana vibrante.  
- _Déshabille-moi._


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite !

**Disclamer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Les gestes précédèrent la parole et le peignoir tomba laissant apparaître les courbes majestueuses de la chaire. Brittany attendait droite, exposée, vulnérable. L'ainée retint son souffle, se calmer il fallait absolument se calmer. Elle la parcourait du regard, désireuse. Ses cheveux d'or, aériens, glissés finement entre ses deux seins pointant fièrement. Son ventre fuselé arpenté d'un sillon illustrant ses muscles délicats. Ses jambes d'albâtre au galbe inconcevable. Sa peau laiteuse et frémissante... Tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs s'évaporèrent. Seule la passion dévorante demeura. Elle voulait la voir constellée de sueur arrachant les draps la griffant au sang marquant à jamais sa jouissance. Oh oui elle voulait la sentir de tout son être, immortellement.

Santana captivée comme toujours, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amante et inspira profondément enivrant ses sens de cet arôme qu'elle seule connaissait. Tout le temps elle se perdait, troublée par la beauté de la jeune danseuse, elle abandonnait se donnant corps et âme.

Elle frotta doucement son visage contre la nuque déliée de Brittany, puis, excédée elle posa ses lèvres sur la peau satinée. Sa bouche osant le blasphème s'entrouvrit goutant à la soie sucrée. Ses dents ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à la partie, mordillant, plissant tendrement l'opale immaculé.

A ce contact la tête de la cadette bascula en arrière laissant le flot de cheveux blonds lui caresser le creux des reins. Le soupir qu'elle retenait obstinément depuis de trop longues minutes lui échappa. Un sentiment de manque s'emparait peu à peu de son corps, la consumant de l'intérieur. Elle avait besoin de ressentir cette plénitude qui envahissait son âme lorsqu'elle était au plus proche d'Elle, lorsqu'elle sentait Son souffle saccadé sur sa peau, lorsque son corps emporté d'une vague irréductible se trouvait propulsé au plus haut. A fleur de peau.

Les cheveux envolés laissèrent le jeune cou de Brittany à nu, offert, hurlant. Cette vision acheva Santana faisant voler en éclats ses dernières chaines. Dans une plainte désespérée elle se pressa durement contre le corps dénudé de son amante. Le désir la rongeait, lacérant son ventre tiraillant son cœur. Les battements violents de celui-ci lui arrachèrent un cri étouffé. Le vide de son être au paroxysme elle se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de Brittany.

Jamais une passion si douloureuse ne pourra être décrite annihilant chaque infime composant de ce monde. Invulnérable elle effaçait tout laissant uniquement ces deux corps coexister au delà de l'éther.

Malgré la proximité la frustration n'était aucunement apaisée, les vêtements de Santana la gênait, lui brulait la peau. Comme ébouillantée elle se dégagea de l'objet de toutes ses tortures et arracha son chemisier laissant les boutons de nacre s'éparpiller au sol. La fermeture de son jean sauta et elle s'extirpa difficilement de ce dernier l'envoyant rageusement valser dans un coin de la pièce. Suite à ce combat acharné les sous-vêtements n'étaient que formalité. Les derniers bouts de tissus ardents à terre la brune croisa le regard fasciné de Brittany. Ce regard qui la fit fondre. Elles se regardèrent haletantes, complices à la limite de l'implosion. La jeune danseuse s'avança tremblante et posa précautionneusement ses mains sur les seins tendus de son ainée comme si ce geste risquait de lui faire mal. Elle respira profondément fermant les yeux. Elle ressentait l'air comme un feu avide de la dévorer.

Santana la regardait, savourant le contact de Ses paumes contre sa peau en effervescence. Mais la douleur qui n'avait d'égal que son désir ne mit pas longtemps à refaire apparition compressant son cœur, lui coupant la respiration qui ne lui serait rendue que lorsqu'elle L'aurait comblée, à épuisement. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter, l'ainée laissa libre cours à ses envies et se saisit brusquement des mains de la cadette la plaquant contre le lavabo. Ses mains parcoururent Ses cuisses, glissèrent jusqu'à Ses fesses, douces, charnues. Santana la souleva sèchement, la faisant s'asseoir sur la céramique. Elle la voulait, de suite, l'entendre crier, la sentir se crisper, se libérer. Ses mains passèrent fébrilement à l'intérieur de Ses cuisses, les saisissants elles les écartèrent. Brutalement.

Brittany vint chercher les lèvres de sont amante. Elles se refusèrent à elle, esquissant un sourire en coin. Totalement exposée elle poussa un gémissement plaintif, tendant le cou à se le briser. La blonde tenta de descendre de son perchoir pour se coller à son bourreau, en vain. Elle fut repoussée avec force faisant tomber un gobelet et quelques tubes de crèmes dans un bruit sourd.

Santana la fixait, prédatrice. Elle allait lui faire l'amour comme jamais, violemment. Désirant plus que jamais la marquer, être imprimer de façon indélébile en elle. La latina daigna enfin offrir ses lèvres, voraces. Elle se pressa contre la cadette, s'agrippant aux fesses de cette dernière, au plus près d'elle. Ses mains véhémentes étaient partout mémorisant chaque parcelle de ce corps tant aimé. La jeune danseuse passa ses bras autour du cou de Santana qui les dégagea immédiatement.

-_ Non_, dit elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Brittany trépignait, elle se tordait dans tous les sens, pleurnichait ne supportant plus le poids de son désir.

- _San____.__.. Pitié !_  
- _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! dis- moi que nous ne serons plus jamais séparées..._  
-_ MAIS JE T'AIME ! PRENDS-MOI MAINTENANT, PRENDS-MOI !_Hurla la blonde à s'en briser la voix totalement hors d'elle-même, l'esprit brouillé. Sa poitrine se soulevait dangereusement.

Santana sourit, elle n'attendait que ça, la voix rauque elle répondit :  
-_ A tes ordres, mon amour._

Ses lèvres étouffèrent un soupir d'extase échappé de la bouche de son amante. Elle saisit un mamelon durci de Brittany et passa son autre main, frénétique, entre les jambes tremblantes de la danseuse. Sans pouvoir se contrôler la cadette agitait son bassin, impatiente. Ses plaintes saturées de désir emplissaient la pièce. Elle sursauta lorsque deux doigts entrèrent en contact avec ses lèvres. Ceux-ci glissaient d'une lenteur exaspérante entre les doux replis de la chair. La Brittany planta ses ongles dans les tendres épaules de son ainée, la suppliant d'une voix étranglée :

- _En moi... S'il te plait !_

Santana ne se fit pas prier, sa main sur le sein de Brittany se contracta lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Puis, d'une seule traite elle la pénétra sèchement, au plus profond. Brittany sous le choc se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang retenant un deuxième cri. La brune l'embrassa passant sa langue sur la chair meurtrie. Elle se retira puis ses doigts s'enfoncèrent une deuxième fois dans l'intimité de la blonde. Elle l'explorait comme une désespérée, violemment libérant son cœur de l'oppression. Brittany se cabra, tout avait disparu autour d'elle, seul existait cette délivrance de la chair, ce plaisir brut qui l'assaillait de toute part. Elle le sentait s'emparer d'elle. La cadette criait, hurlait secouée par Santana qui la pénétrait inlassablement de ses trois doigts. S'en était trop, ses mains se serraient et se dé-serraient comme convulsives autour des épaules de la brune. Sa bouche plongea dans son cou le mordant, tentant d'étouffer les sons d'extases indomptables. Elle écartait les cuisses du plus qu'elle pouvait. Une vague insurmontable, électrique l'envahissait, elle allait succomber. Elle succomba. Submergée. Brittany oubliant son appartenance humaine se cambra a s'en briser le dos, crispée, sa jouissance l'emporta en un cri dans des contrées transcendantales telle une renaissance. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Nirvana.

Santana inquiète ralentit la cadence de ses va-et-vient. Elle se pencha sur son amante l'embrassant tendrement.

- _Ma chérie ? Britt ? Tu es venue si rapidement... Ça va ? Désolée... J'avais tellement besoin de te sentir..._  
- _Je, oui._  
Elle se redressa tremblante  
- _Je crois qu'il va juste me falloir un peu de temps..._

Santana esquissa un sourire attendrie, comblée. Elle parsema le cou, la poitrine de la blonde de baisers puis s'accroupit. Doucement elle se retira et posa ses lèvres contre celles brulantes et gonflées de Brittany. Elle fit délicatement glisser sa langue entre celles-ci, cherchant à les apaiser. Elle lécha amoureusement laissant un peu de liquide couler dans sa gorge. Elle aurait pu rester comme ça pendant des heures, en faire une obsession, à goûter son amante, sa chaleur...

Brittany se redressa légèrement pour la regarder faire. Un sourire sur les lèvres elle éprouvait tout l'amour que mettais la latina dans ses gestes. C'était un moment de profonde tendresse et la danseuse sentais des bouffées d'amour s'emparer d'elle, le coeur comme enlevé trop haut. Soudain elle interpela son amante.

- _San ?_

A l'entente de son nom l'intéressée se contenta de relever les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de la blonde. Elle se regardèrent longuement, la langue de Santana caressant toujours doucement l'intimité de la cadette. Cette dernière passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux bruns de la latina.

- _San... je veux t'avoir tout contre moi... Est ce que tu veux bien venir dans mon lit avec moi ?_

Une fois de plus l'interpelée ne parla pas. Elle hocha la tête et embrassa une dernière fois l'humidité de Brittany avant de se relever.

Redressée, elle pris délicatement la danseuse dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans Son cou. Elle inspira fortement, bloqua sa respiration et expira pas saccades, son corps se contractant légèrement. Elle avait envie de dire tellement de choses, ressentais tellement de choses... Certes, l'avoir prise avait un peu soulagé cette explosion de sensations, de sentiments... Mais il lui faudrait certainement toute une vie pour apprendre à gérer ça, à s'apaiser. Avoir retrouvé Brittany la rassurait mais la peur sous-jacente demeurait. Ce n'est pas rien de se donner entièrement à une personne, c'était d'ailleurs certainement la chose la plus effrayante que Santana connaissait.

La bouche de la danseuse vint caresser son oreille et comme si elle savait ce que la brune ressentait, elle murmura :

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tout ira bien maintenant._

Se dégageant lentement des bras de l'ainé, Brittany lui prit la main.

_- Vient, on va se coucher, il fera plus chaud sous mes draps. Tu restes dormir avec moi ?_

_- Évidemment … Je t'ai dit que tu allais m'avoir 24h/24 dans ton lit ! Je suis avec toi Britt. Non... Je suis à toi. _Répondit Santana de tout son sérieux.

La blonde était touchée mais avait du mal à se faire à la situation. Elle fronça les sourcils, quelque chose dans les paroles de son ainée la dérangeait.

_- Mais... San, je veux pas que tu sois à moi. Tu te rends compte ? Tu ne serais plus libre... Comme dans une cage... C'est triste je trouve... Comme les animaux au zoo. D'ailleurs avec Lord T. on a décidé qu'on irait les libérer. Mais faut qu'on apprenne à se servir des pinces coupantes d'abord. Ce chat est tellement drogué qu'il devient lent. _Dit elle avec une moue mi-exaspérée mi-chagrinée.

Santana, amusée, regardait la danseuse tendrement.

- _Si tu veux je viendrais vous aider. Et Britt, je ne suis pas comme les animaux du zoo. C'est moi qui ai choisi d'être à toi, je te fais confiance... Je suis tellement perdue, absorbée, j'ai besoin d'être sûre que je t'appartiens... Tu comprends ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement. _Ca m'apaise, me rassure parce que je t'aime de trop Britt. C'est comme si j'avais un million de choses qui m'écrasait la poitrine et même quand on est ensemble, même quand on fait l'amour je ne sais pas comment gérer ce poids... Il faudrait que je te dise constamment que je t'aime, que je le hurle ou que je le chante. Je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre d'être amoureuse de la fille en qui on peut voir la beauté de l'univers... Ce sont juste des émotions trop fortes pour être contenues... Je me sens faible... _Dit elle dans un murmure.

Voyant que Brittany la regardait avec un air indéchiffrable elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas hein, je vais y arriver et... Et j'essayerai de ne pas t'étouffer ! Je t'ai fait peur.. C'est ça hein ? Merde je suis conne... Pourquoi je suis faite comme ça ? Tu vois je suis fai-_

La blonde venait de prendre le visage de la latina entre ses mains plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Transpercés.

-_Je t'aime._ Dit elle avec tout le sérieux du monde._ Maintenant viens, parce que j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour et ici il fait trop froid pour ça_.

Santana se laissa emmener par la main qui la tirait doucement. Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle avait dit tout ça, pourquoi ça avait eu besoin de sortir. A vrai dire, elle se trouvait méconnaissable. Mais ces questions étaient sans importance, elles se contentaient de flotter dans son esprit sans devenir envahissantes. La brune plongeait dans un état d'abandon. Brittany dirigeait ses gestes et la fit s'allonger sous la couette. Santana réprima un frisson au changement de température mais s'y habitua rapidement. Elle se sentait bien, le monde était devenu ouaté, un brouillard bienfaisant entourait chaque chose. Elles étaient dans un ailleurs, elles étaient chez elles. La blonde vint se coller au corps de l'ainé et la prise dans ses bras, sentant que celle ci avait décollé. Elle avait envie de prendre soin d'elle, l'aimer, lui montrer, la libérer.

Je ne sais pas si j'arrête ce One-Shot ici, j'attends que des avis se manifestent :)


End file.
